Confesión
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 92 del manga.


Hace años que no escribo sobre ellos, pero la situación lo requiere T^T después de esperar años parar que se confiesen estos dos, va Mitsuhide y la caga T^T así que me vi en la obligación de escribir para quitarme el mal sabor de boca, porque a pesar de que adoro a Mitsuhide, a veces puede llegar a ser muy lento T^T

 _Advertencia: Spoiler del último capítulo del manga (capítulo 92)_

* * *

 **Confesión**

Se conocían desde hace años, confiaban sin dudar el uno en el otro y ambos tenían la misma meta, proteger a Zen a como diera lugar. Al principio a Kiki le resultó difícil acostumbrarse a Mitsuhide, después de todo él creyó que ella era un hombre durante un buen tiempo, pero cuando vio su personalidad, que siempre se preocupaba por Zen y que era una buena persona, no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por el joven, aunque muchas veces la sacara de quicio.

Mitsuhide vivía por y para Zen, su primer pensamiento al levantarse era el príncipe y el último antes de acostarse. Pero aún así Kiki comenzó a tenerle cariño, al principio lo veía como el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero con el tiempo esos sentimientos cambiaron drásticamente, mutaron por así decirlo.

Cada vez que peleaban y él cuidaba de su espalda, cuando debía dejar su espada y se la dejaba a Mitsuhide para que la cuidase, cuando salían a patrullar juntos o cuando comían o simplemente pasaban el rato junto a Zen. Las miradas que se daban y comprendían sin palabras, todo eso le daba esperanzas a la joven, eso y que el chico no soportaba a Hisame, ella tenía la esperanza de que fuesen celos, de que el espadachín la quisiese de la misma manera que ella a él. Incluso la acompañó a visitar a su padre, eso no había sido algo por obligación ¿No?.

Después de todo los problemas que tuvieron con los gemelos de la casa Bergatt y de volver a su casa a visitar a su padre, Kiki reunió el valor para decirle sus sentimientos al chico cuando él la visitó. Después de que él le preguntase después de lo que le parecieron años, si la persona a la que pensaba pedirle matrimonio era a él. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo, después de todo su futuro estaba en juego, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que recibiría una respuesta positiva, después de tantos años y pasar por tantas dificultades, no podía ser la única con esos sentimientos, ¿O sí?.

Le costó bastante dejar salir aquellas palabras que estuvo ocultando por años, pero finalmente las dejo ir y nunca se había sentido tan libre y relajada, da igual cual fuese la respuesta del joven, ella quería ser capaz de decir sus sentimientos por si misma. Aunque al ver la confundida expresión de Mitsuhide, tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo parecía estar a punto de salir mal.

Mitsuhide parecía estar asimilando las palabras que le habían parecido bombas, jamás imagino que ella le diría algo así, Kiki era la persona que menos pensaba en esos temas, o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento. ¿Porque teniendo tantos pretendientes tuvo que elegirlo a él? Eso no lograba entrar en la cabeza del chico, así que le preguntó sus dudas.

El chico podía ver que la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba Kiki se volvía poco a poco una mueca nerviosa, decidió responder, aunque esto le doliera a ambos.

\- Gracias, pero yo no puedo estar contigo - dijo el joven arrastrando las palabras, como si se le dificultase tanto el pronunciarlas - Para mi eres como Zen, no podría imaginarme casarme contigo -

Kiki comenzó a reír ante aquella comparación, pero el joven casi creyó ver como una lágrima recorría la mejilla ajena, aún cuando era imposible que ella estuviese llorando, Kiki jamás lloraba y menos en público o por algo así. Pero al igual que la joven nunca lloraba, tampoco se hubiese tomado la libertad de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero lo hizo. Logrando que ante tal muestra de cercanía la cabeza del joven quedara vacía, o mejor dicha llena de preguntas y pensamientos sobre la chica, aquello parecía una despedida, como si nunca más fuesen a verse y eso hizo que los ojos del mayor se comenzaran a llenar de lágrimas, lo cual era bastante egoísta puesto que la acababa de rechazar a ella y no al contrario.

Aún así ella le dio las gracias junto a una gran sonrisa. En ese instante Mitsuhide tuvo la certeza de que jamás la volvería a ver sonreír de aquella manera, al menos no para él y eso le hacía un nudo en el estómago, uno que no le gustaba para nada, pero aún cuando era egoísta no entendía a sus propios sentimientos. Mitsuhide admitió abiertamente que ella era cada día más hermosa y que era la espadachín en la que más confiaba, aún así la rechazó cruelmente o al menos eso le decía su propio corazón ¿Y ella que hizo? Le sonrió como si nada hubiese sucedido, Mitsuhide tenía la certeza de que eso le estaría costando horrores y admiraba su valentía y apreciaba sus sentimientos, pero no podía hacer nada más, al menos no de momento.

Los pasos en la habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no le hacía falta girarse pues ya sabía reconocer el ruido de esas botas como si de las propias se tratase. Sólo se quedo esperando, aún cuando también imaginaba lo que le diría, después de tantos años acababa siendo una costumbre de ambos.

\- Déjame adivinar - dijo la voz de mujer detrás suya - Nuevamente estas recordando cosas del pasado -

Mitsuhide no pudo contener una pequeña risa, después de tanto tiempo ella podía leerlo como un libro abierto. Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la joven y una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba, además de que su cabello estaba realmente largo, tal y como le confesó en sus años jóvenes que tanto le gustaba.

\- Esta vez no era sobre Zen, lo prometo - dijo el hombre mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó la mujer sin comprender

\- Bueno, ya sabes recordaba la vez que yo...- intentó decir Mitsuhide sin saber cómo sacar el tema después de tantos años

\- La vez que me rechazaste - completó la frase Kiki

\- Eso me temo - añadió el hombre mientras se sentía idiota por sacar el tema

\- Ya deberías olvidar eso, lo importante es que después lo arreglaste - explicó la mujer mientras se quitaba el guante de su mano izquierda y dejaba visible un anillo plateado en el dedo anular

Aquello le pareció tan tierno a Mitsuhide que no pudo evitar abrazarla, como si fuese a escaparse de él en cualquier momento.

\- Además de que Zen estuvo enfadado contigo por semanas - añadió Kiki recordando la escena

\- Debo decir que lo merecía, pero gracias a él y a Hisame que no paraba de amenazar con pedirte matrimonio solo para molestarme, al final me decidí a hacer lo correcto y no hay un solo día en el que me arrepienta de ello - explicó Mitsuhide un poco avergonzado por los recuerdos

\- Cómo veo que estas tan sentimental, ¿Qué te parece hacerle una visita a Zen y Shirayuki? Creo que hace unos días volvieron de su viaje de aniversario de bodas - propuso la mujer

\- Me encantaría, seguro que se sigue quejando de la popularidad que ganó su esposa en la ciudad - dijo Mitsuhide con una sonrisa

\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian - añadió Kiki mientras reía pensando en su viejo amigo

\- Y otras deseo que nunca lo hagan - dijo el hombre mientras tomaba su mano izquierda con una sonrisa y comenzaba a acariciar el anillo

Y nuevamente ella le dedicó la misma sonrisa que el día que le dijo sus sentimientos por primera vez, solo que esta vez Mitsuhide estaba seguro de que seguiría viendo aquella sonrisa durante el resto de sus días, para lo cual aún faltaba mucho tiempo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara al menos yo logré desahogarme por el mal trago xD espero que en el próximo capítulo se arregle todo T^T


End file.
